mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiko Ovre
'Personality' She is constantly on the edge and is frightful of what will become of her work. She is also dedicated, loyal and trustful however very hostile towards strangers and she might even attack some one out of suspicion. Whenever she gains a friend she is greeted by a lift of a burden on her chest and a short small pain on her hands while losing one gives the burden back and gives her a severe pain in the hands and she gets delusional, making her hands appear bleeding and severely wounded despite it is not. 'History' *A interview with Shiko starts, Shiko enters the room where the interviewer is and she sits down oposite to the table* Shiko: "Well here i am, what am i gonna do?" Interviewer: "Well you just go on and tell abit of your story." Shiko: "Very well, this is the story of a Orphan... About me. When i was young i always tried to get friends but those 'Friends' always blamed the deeds on me or bailed out. They even said it despite they promised not to and that made me angry and scared. Whenever someone does something bad... Well... Let's just say that orpanage is not a god place to be at because... well... you get whipped, me specefically on the hands which i never really understood. There was one though... One special person to me, a girl like me and very calm. We often adventured but one day the girl met a boy and well... we never talked again. One thing i don't understand though is that the girl afterwards looked like she was laughing when i was punished... just made me more horrified, that time was the first time my hands truely started to hurt and it felt like the blood was running out. I was beyond that of scared." *Shiko Breathes heavily* Interviewer: "Anything wrong?" Shiko: "I... Well... I'm not done yet. I'll continue..." Shiko: "So... I was adopted by Hana- I mean Father. He's been awfully nice to me and i never knew why and my mother... She was perhaps even nicer, i had gotten a big sister too, Father was the only one who didn't have blond hair..." *She chuckles abit* "Even i had blond hair, perhaps that's why they chose me. Back then i was ill mannered and very tempered and often playful, i'd play pranks on people i didn't like and usually it was people i disliked. Our family grew and soon mother... She died, the pain of course came back in my hands but a little soft pain was also felt at my chest, right at the heart... The day after i was treated with the hand pain and soon it was gone again but seemingly costly. Father needed to work all the time and i knew he had turnt to prostitution, he had the youthful look and femine look... Though it wasn't enough so i started doing something dirty, i started stealing from people and such, i didn't even know if they themselves had a problem like mine..." *Sniff* "S-Sorry... tearing up abit...." Interviewer: "Should we take a pause?" Shiko: "No, i have more to tell and stop being a wimp. After some years we were all set in priestress trainning and i seemingly were impressing most. I were then later on teached by a private teacher something New to many, it was called Wayward and it had the color of Blue waves. Mosly connected with Dreams and the teacher... He truely was dreamy, he's nice. I made friends and the most painful moments was at the end where i had to say goodbye to them... but there was no burden back on me, i was freed. That until i heard the school had been burnt down by Bandits... And everyone were... Killed... so few days of freedom... Yeah, the pain came back and a burden was placed on my heart worse than ever. I felt like dying at that moment..." Category:Characters Category:Order